He Wouldn't Tell Her
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru's feelings about Kagome... the things he'd never tell.


_Now presenting..._

_**He Wouldn't Tell Her**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Duh... =*| _

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome run around and play with his ward. He noted how Jaken tried his best to stay unnoticed, lest they find some new way to "torture" him.... _Busted_, Sesshoumaru thought as the ebony haired girls glomped his retainer.

_**He wouldn't tell her that this playfulness made him smile, at least inwardly, as nothing else could.**_

"Sesshoumaru!" He finally snapped out of his reverie at her call. He put a scowl on and corrected her. "You will use my title, miko." She pouted and complied before going on.

_**He wouldn't tell her that he enjoyed the intimacy of her being the one person to call him by his name. He also wouldn't mention how he only scolded her about it because he liked the small amount of submissiveness in her when she complied... although he knew she only did it to get what she wanted.**_

Kagome sat beside him in his gardens, holding his hand as they sat together in companionable silence. His gaze was cast over the landscape in this new tradition at the end of her weekly visit to Rin.

_**He wouldn't tell her how every fiber of his being was actually focused on her and the small contact of her small hand.**_

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome asked for the embrace he always granted her before she turned to head back to her group of shard hunters. He stood there until he could no longer feel her presence.

_**He wouldn't tell her how he felt a pang as he watched her go or how he loathed his hanyou half-brother for being with her constantly and not even realizing what he had.**_

Sesshoumaru sighed for the umpteenth time as he realized his mind had been drawn to the miko again. Rin cocked her head to the side and stared questioningly at her lord. "If you miss momma so much, why doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama bring her home to stay?" He looked almost lovingly at the child. "This Sesshoumaru will wait for the right time."

_**He wouldn't tell her how she invaded his every waking thought even as he did his best to remove her and finally get some work done.**_

Sesshoumaru stood with a fake air of patience as the miko at last appeared in his field of vision, back for another of her visits. "You are late.", he stated noncommittally. She smirked a little, though Sesshoumaru didn't miss how nervous she seemed today.

_**He wouldn't tell her how his heart raced just at seeing her again after a mere seven days apart.**_

"I will help take care of Rin and anything else you may find me useful for. Please allow me to live here for a while, Lord Sesshoumaru." He raised an eyebrow at her quiet request and smelled the slight scent of her tears. "What has the worthless hanyou done?" The tears were spilling freely now and Sesshoumaru almost winced at the sight. "He chose her. I gave him the Shikon and a choice... and he chose her." She crumpled, but he caught her. "You are always welcome in this Sesshoumaru's home."

_**He wouldn't tell her how his anger had boiled over simply because he hated, more so than even disrespect, to see her in pain.**_

Sesshoumaru scooted over in his bed to let Kagome in. She claimed she couldn't sleep and had come begging to sleep with him like a small child. He, of course, let her in. Though he'd never admit it, he could never deny her anything, whether she needed or simply wanted.

_**He wouldn't tell her how it got his hopes up when she snuggled up to him and moaned out his name in her sleep.**_

Sesshoumaru stared on as the blubbering kitsune, brought by the monk and the demon slayer, jumped into his surrogate mother's arms. She held him tightly and comforted him gently.

_**He wouldn't tell her that he almost growled in pleasure at the thought of the pups he would have with her. He knew they would enjoy that same unconditional love.**_

Kagome sighed in content as she sat with Sesshoumaru in the peaceful custom that had now become daily. Sesshoumaru felt her satisfaction as well as he felt her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. He couldn't resist a fulfilled sigh himself.

_**He wouldn't tell her how all he wanted to do right then was keep her forever.**_

Kagome tilted her head up to look at him and their eyes met and held. Unable and unwilling to defy this feeling, he bent and softly, oh so softly touched her lips with his. She gave a sharp intake of breath and kissed him back. The kiss quickly became heated. _Maybe this Sesshoumaru could keep her here with him_, He thought, but that and all other thoughts quickly escaped him. All except one.

_**He wouldn't tell her that she stole his breath away and turned him into her willing slave with just one simple kiss. **_

As they broke for air he pulled her flush against him and asked his question. The one that had been haunting him since he didn't know when. He closed his eyes. "Kagome, become my mate." Kagome took her time answering...

_**He wouldn't tell her how the fear nearly choked him as he considered the possibility that she could say no. She would never mate someone she didn't love.**_

Kagome blinked and was screaming the next second. She wrapped herself around him as Sesshoumaru felt all his worries dissipate. "Yes! I love you, Sesshoumaru!" He simply nodded in a typically Sesshoumaru way and pulled her closer... unwilling to ever let go again.

_**He wouldn't tell her how his heart soared at that very moment, when his world became more bright than it had ever been.**_

They were kissing again, igniting a passion that couldn't be extinguished, even through the many years they would have together.

_**He wouldn't tell her that just the thought of the future they'd have made him want to take her then and there and insure that she was pupped immediately. **_

Sesshoumaru carried her to his room, now their room, and laid her down. He hastily removed her clothes and his to stare down at the gorgeous female that would soon be his completely.

_**He wouldn't tell her of the many ways he would take her tonight... He wouldn't need to.**_

As morning light shone into the room, Sesshoumaru woke to stare at his new mate. Beautiful, kind,and unbelievably sexy for a newly deflowered woman, she was his everything.

_**He couldn't tell her that he loved her. It just wasn't something he did. **_

_Maybe in time_, he thought but he promise himself and his sleeping mate that he would show her exactly how much he cherished her. If she ever doubted, he had plenty of time to show her all over again, and he was sure he would thoroughly enjoy doing so.

With thoughts like this he roused his mate and then endeavored to arouse her.


End file.
